


You’re Ours

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You haven't seen your ex girlfriend in years but when you see her again both Wanda and Natasha are jealous.





	You’re Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful
> 
> printsessa = princess

“So how many people are we meeting today?” You asked Natasha as you got dressed for the day.

Natasha walked up behind you, she wrapped her arms around your waist and you lean into her embrace. She starts placing kisses on your neck. “Coulson asked us to help him with something so I’m guessing he’s going to bring his team with him, don’t know how many people that is though.”

Wanda walked out of the bathroom and walked over to you and Natasha. She gave you both a kiss on the cheek. “We’ll find out once we meet them, my love.”

“I guess we will.” You smiled at your girlfriends before the three of you finished getting ready. 

xxxxx

All of the Avengers were standing in the common room waiting for Coulson and his team to arrive. Wanda and Natasha were with you, you were about to give Wanda a kiss when Maria walked into the room with a bunch of people following her.

You and Wanda pulled away and turned to face them. As you were looking at them your eye caught a woman with short brown hair and your eyes widened. “Skye?” You couldn’t believe it was her.

When Daisy heard your voice she immediately smiled. “(Y/N)!” She ran over to you and pulled you into a tight hug, you hugged her back. “I actually go by Daisy now, but then again it’s been years since we talked.” 

“It has been awhile hasn’t it?” You laughed. 

When you heard someone clear their throat you and Daisy pulled away. Everyone was looking at the both of you. You looked over at your girlfriends and Natasha had her arms crossed over her chest and Wanda was glaring at Daisy, her eyes glowing red.

“You two know each other?” Coulson asks.

You looked over and Daisy and she just smiled. “We dated a while back, back before I joined SHIELD.”

“What happened?” Steve looked between you and Daisy.

“We both decided we were better off as friends.” You looked at Natasha and Wanda, you could tell they weren’t happy.

Daisy nodded. “We tried to talk to each other as much as we could but things happened. (Y/N)’s an Avenger now and I’m a SHIELD agent.”

“You two will have some time to catch up later.” Natasha glared. “But right now we have work to do.” 

You cleared your throat and nodded. “Right.” You made your way back over to your girlfriends. 

Natasha wrapped her arm around your waist and pulled you closer to her. Wanda then linked her fingers with yours. You looked over at Daisy and mouthed  _‘sorry’_. Daisy just gave you a smiled and nodded. 

xxxxx

It has been a few hours since Coulson’s team arrived at the Avengers compound. Wanda and Natasha haven’t left your side since. But right now you were finally able to talk with Daisy and catch up. She told you about how she joined Coulson’s team and that she’s an Inhuman. She also told she some other things that happened over the years.

You told her about how you joined the Avengers and how you started dating both Natasha and Wanda. Daisy was happy that you were able to be happy and that you found two people that love you.

As you and Daisy were talking about old times and laughing about all the things you two did together, Natasha and Wanda were watching the both of you. They trusted you and they loved you but they couldn’t help but be jealous.

You knew that your girlfriends were watching you, you knew they were jealous. This wouldn’t have been the first time that they got jealous. You understand because you get jealous at times too.

xxxxx

Later that night when everyone went to bed, you, Wanda, and Natasha went to your shared room. While the three of you were getting ready for bed you would glance at your girlfriends.

You walk over to the bed and sit down. You look up at Wanda and give her a smile. She comes over and sits next to you, you linked your fingers with hers. Natasha makes her way over to the two of you and sits next to you as well. 

“You know you both have nothing to be jealous about right?” You give them a small smile.

“We weren’t jealous.” Natasha tries to convince you but you saw right passed it. You raised an eyebrow. “Alright, maybe we were jealous.”

Wanda rests her head on your shoulder. “We couldn’t help it, printsessa. Just seeing you two together and knowing that you dated.. it just…”

You give Natasha a kiss then kiss the top of Wanda’s head. “I love you both with all my heart. Daisy and I did date but we both decided we were better as friends.”

Natasha pull you and Wanda down onto the bed, both Wanda and Natasha wrapped their arms around you and held you close. “We love you too, krasivaya.” Natasha kissed your forehead.

“You both have nothing to worry about, I’m all yours and I’m not going anywhere no matter what.” You smiled when you felt them tighten their arms around you and held you close. You loved Natasha and Wanda, they had your heart and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
